Doctor Who: Nexus -S5- Divine League 1: Tangled Time
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor continue on traveling around all in time and space but it was interrupted by a message that was sent to him, but with an unknown sender. (WARNING: These Characters are Kinda OOC, I wasn't tending to do so, even rereading this I spot them.)
1. Synopsis

_**1.1 - Return of the Lost**_

The Doctor have received a Message from an Unknown Sender but what he knows that it from a Time Lord, but will lead something that he doesn't know.

 _ **1.2 - The Lenity Cage**_

The Group has been sucked into The Gallifreyan Hard drive, bringing all together to one thing, that The Shadows are at it again.

 _ **1.3 - The Sanity Shade**_

This needs to end, The Shadows have been nothing but ungrateful children that need discipline, but from their own kind.

 _ **Doctor Who** Belongs to The BBC_

 ** _The Sanity Circus_** _Belongs to Windy (or Windflite)_


	2. Return of The Lost

_1.1 - Return of the Lost_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 -_** _Back to Sanity_

* * *

In a City as Rain comes upon the Land with rumbling in the Sky. A Man walking along the sidewalks wearing like some sort of old style robe, wearing a hoodie covering half of his face, he turns to an Alley way, he looks around to make sure that he is alone.

The Mysterious Man took out a Glowing white Cube and held it up in the air.

He lets go of it which started hovering in the air. "Find Someone that will help to get off this planet, This World is in Danger." The Man said as the Cube shot up right into the Sky. Flashes of Light came from the sky following up with a rumble.

* * *

In The Depth of Space, The Blue Box fly around in the Emptiness. In The Blue Box, that seems to be Bigger on the inside, currently in flight by the sound of the ship. The Doctor, located on the lower level of the Console in the control room which well-lit by the orange light which is coming from The Time Rotor.

The Time Traveler is sitting on a chair with the Desk which have a Round Clockwork Mechanism which The Doctor is Studying the thing. "The Shield of Khronos." The Doctor spoke. "A Machinery created by Time Itself, but not this one." He Paused for a moment, he held up the device, standing up on the desk. "Caleera said that she made this, Well I knew because she is quite the inventor herself." He said with a smile chuckle.

"I Do Have a feeling that this Clockwork Mechanism does more than just Sustain Time." As He finishes is thought out loud. The Cube Materializes inside of the Time Machine that disguises as Blue Box. It hovers towards the console then landed on top with a mixture of Metallic and glass thud.

The Doctor looks up from hearing the sound. "What in Tarnation is that?" He said as he got up from the chair and to goes the staircase which leads to the Console. He spotted the Glowing White Cube sitting on the console. "Oh..What are you doing here?" The Doctor Rhetorically asked as he walks towards it.

He Grabbed it, and stare into the Cube. "A Hypercube huh, I wonder who is it from?" The Doctor theorize. He started to shake his head as he thought of something. "I bet this is from the High Council, I will just put it in my Library." He said as he began leaving the control room, and heading down to the corridors. For Few Minutes The Time Lord came running back to the room. "I guess I can just find out where it came from." The Doctor said as he began hooking up the cube to The Console.

Out of nowhere The TARDIS began to shake all over the place.

* * *

The Blue Police Box Materializes on the side of the sidewalk in the rainy town. The Ship Completed landed,The door opens and The Time Lord steps out of The Time Machine and closes the door behind him. "Well this seems to be quite a gloomy day to do this." The Doctor said. He Tossed the cube up in the air, and falls then he catches it. "Now, This town seems to be very familiar."

He Takes a gander around the surrounding. Walking to the corners of the block and notice, not everybody is out here, but it is obviously that is quite stormy. "Curse this kind of weather." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord Spotted a person walking along on the other side of the road. It appears to be a woman with blond color hair. "Oi." The Time Lord yelled out. The Person looked at where the voice came from, which across the street to see a man with a Purple overcoat, with a White dress shirt, a Black Vest, and Black trousers with dress shoes. "What City is this?" The Doctor asked. "Sanity." The Girl Replied. "Ah I see, Thank you." The Doctor said.

The Doctor Immediately turned around. "What Am I doing back here?" He asked under his breath. He held up The Cube he have in his hand which struck him to know why he is here. The Doctor let out a sigh.

"Alrighty then." The Doctor said. He held out the cube. "With this It could lead the way on who sent it." He said as he began on venturing. Moments after Moments The Hypercube began to change color. It made The Doctor stop from his walking, and began noticing changing colors.

The Doctor turns to the right which leads to the road, from the changing of the direction the color of the Hypercube become faint The Doctor turns around again, but to the direction where he came from then the color changed back from how the latter was. The Time Lord is getting confused about it, mostly embarrassing that it a technology from his own kind.

He turned his head to the left which leads to the Alleyway, then he turn his body to the same direction to where is head is facing at. The Color become more vivid as ever. The Doctor just shrug it off as he began walking towards the alley.

In The Depth of The Alley. "Hello, is Someone here?" The Doctor asked. "I want to make my Presence Known." He shout out. He seen a man began appearing in front of The Doctor. "Oh Hello there, I am The Doctor, I'm a Time Lord and I got your message." He introduces. "It can't Be." The Man said under his Breath. "Theta Sigma, Is That really you?" He asked.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"It's Me." The Man Claimed as he Removes the hood showing his entire face. "Rallon, Your Old Friend."

"WHAT!" The Doctor Said in Surprise, but yet also confused.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _\- Old Times_

* * *

"Rallon." The Doctor said still in shock. "Yeah, So you do Recognize me." He said. "Well yeah." The Doctor replied. "Wait hang on, so you sent this Hypercube?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I did, You should know if you listened to my message." Rallon replied. Oh well um..." The Doctor held a pause, scratching underneath his chin, and giving nervously Chuckle. "you see, I didn't actually listened to the message, I thought that it came from the high council of The Time Lords, but due to my curiosity. well, the rest is recent history." The Doctor explained.

"Oh. Well That doesn't matter." Rallon said as he put his arm around The Doctor's Shoulder. "At least you're here, since you're here that's mean you have a TARDIS. We Should leave."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"There is something Dark Roaming in these Streets." Rallon replied. The Rumbling has been heard, the shaking can be felt to their feet. "Like in Metaphor, or like Dark Itself?" The Doctor asked.

"What you mean by that?" Rallon asked confused. "Oh, Nevermind." The Doctor said. "We try to get out of this weather.

In The Cafe The Two Time Lords reach to the entrance, The Doctor Let Rallon go in first, which he did, The Doctor entered in.

They found an open spot on the table with they sit at across from each other. "Ah it does seems better than being outside in the rain." Rallon said.

"Rallon, What Happened to you?" The Doctor asked with a bit of a distressed look on his face. "What you mean?" His Friend replied with a Question.

After a moment A Voice was heard calling for The Doctor, Both of The Time Lords turns to the left, and Seen someone similar to The Doctor. "Oh Attley good to see you again." The Doctor said. "Same as well." She said with a faint smile. She took a Step closer to the Time Lord, which made The Doctor think she is about to hug him. "Oh Don't Hug Me, I'm not much of a Huggable Person." The Doctor said.

"Oh Ok." Attley said. She Notice a person sitting across the table. "Who's your Friend?" She asked. "I'm Rallon, Theta Sigma's Best Friend and Colleague." He introduce himself as he held out his hand. Attely Grabbed and shake The Time Lord's Hand. "I'm Attley Grimshaw, and this is Fletch." She Introduce herself and the boy that just gave a simple wave, then She Look at The Doctor. "Theta Sigma? Is that your real name?" She asked.

"No, it is not." The Doctor replied wiping his face with both of his hands. "It's My Nickname."

"Oh So it is Doctor not? Probably gonna be a while to get use too." Rallon Said. "Well Try, because that's how you will know me now." The Doctor said. Attely Sat down next to The Doctor. "Well I will say I'm glad that you are back, it has been months." She said.

"I Told you Not look out for me." The Doctor said. "I know but you're the first Craziest Friend I haver had." Attely said. "Thank You?" The Doctor said not knowing if he should find it a Compliment or a Insult. "Oh Theta has always been the Crazy on in the group." Rallon said.

"Thank You, Rallon!" The Doctor said. Attely laughs a bit. "So Crazy that he Stole a TARDIS just to go to Keron." Rallon continue on. "You know what, you want to see my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. "Sure." Rallon Replied. The Doctor reach in his pocket and took out his TARDIS Key and handed to his old friend.

Rallon reach for it and grabbed it. Instead for the Doctor release the key, he pull it towards himself, while Rallon still hangs on to it. "Don't do anything rash." The Doctor said. "Me? Rash? Theta you have been Paranoid as ever." Rallon said. "It's Not Paranoia, It's called Protection." The Doctor Claimed, as he let's go of the key.

"You use to be more Brighter than the last time." Rallon said as he got up. "Things have Changed Rallon, A Lot." The Doctor replied.

"Really Like What?" Rallon asked. "You Really Don't Know?" The Doctor replied back with a question. There was silence filling up around them. Attely notice something is wrong with Her Time Lord Friend. "Fletch can you go with The Doctor's Friend?" She said.

"Wha..Why Do I have to?" Fletch Questions Attely's request. "Because I want to have a Chat with The Doctor." Attely replied. "Oh besides you will be impressed by what you see." The Doctor spoke.

Fletch gave a sigh in defeat. "Alright, Fine." He said. "Great." Rallon said. "Um, Theta what does your TARDIS looks like?"

"A Blue Police Box, You can't miss it." The Doctor replied. After that Rallon and Fletch left the Coffee Shop. Attely move from the spot she was currently in to where Rallon was sitting at. "Now, something seems to trouble you, Theta Sigma." Attley said.

"Don't Call me That." The Doctor said. "What? I think it's Cute." Attely replied. The Doctor slammed his clenched Hand on The Table in Embarrassment. "Cute!?"

"Yeah You're right, It's Adorable." She Commented. "Attely!" The Doctor yelled out.

"What? I see Your Face Turning Red." Attely Continued.

"Stop It!" The Doctor Demanded. Attely began Laughing for a moment. "I'm Sorry Doctor I just had to do it." She confesses. "Yeah Yeah." The Doctor mumbled.

"Hey It feel any better, I do find Your Nickname Cool." Attely said. The Doctor gave a glimpse of a Smile, then Vanish away. "Thanks." The Doctor said. "Yeah, But seriously though, something seems to be troubling you." Attley said.

"It's Complicated." The Doctor Claimed. "Really? You may forgot that I seen a Dragon, a Griffin, and when you weren't around I have been quite of a hard day lately." Attley explained. "Alright fine." The Time Lord said in defeat. "Rallon Died when we were young." The Doctor said.

* * *

Out of the City, as The Sky began to show itself, after a Storm. "Oh man it's been awhile since I seen a Sunlight." Rallon said admiring the sky. "So you're an alien?" Fletch asked. "Yeah I am." Rallon replied.

"I don't see how you look human." Fletch Stated. "Unless..."

"Unless What?" Rallon asked confused. "Do you know someone named Posey?" Fletch asked. "Sounds like a Girl Name." Rallon Stated, He began thinking, and thinking. "Yeah, it is a Girl." Fletch Claimed.

"Nope, Never heard of her." The Time Lord replied. Fletch gave a sigh. "Fair enough." He said. "Ah and here it is." Rallon said as the stumble upon the Blue Police Box. "What is That It?" Fletch said very unamused. "It's not the outside you should be so judgmental on." Rallon said as he inserted the Key to the keyhole which unlocks the door. "It is the inside that you should focus on." He continued. The Gallifreyan push the door outwards, Fletch takes a peak which he can manage to see the inside, as he walks in.

The Amazement on his face stayed as he is left so speechless. Rallon walks in as well. "Welcome to The TARDIS." Rallon said. Fletch stepped out of the Blue Box and began looking on every side, then entered in back to the box. "It's Bigger on The Inside than the outside." Fletch said.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _\- Bigger on The Inside_

* * *

Back at The Cafe in the mid point of the conversation that Attley and The Doctor is having. "If Rallon Died, then How can he be here?" Attely said. "That's the Trouble He shouldn't be." The Doctor replied. He got up from the chair and heading towards the door leading to the outside. The Girl Followed him there.

"Does He know about that Event?" She asked. "Apparently not, By the look on Rallon, he has no knowledge of about his Death." The Doctor Replied. The Doctor began walking around. Attely seems to be confused on what he is doing. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking." He replied.

"About What?"

The Doctor stop his pacing and look at the Human. "When Me and Rallon reunited, He told me that something in The Dark is roaming the Streets." The Doctor claimed. "Must be Posey." Attely said under breath. "What?" The Doctor said.

"Oh, Nothing." She replied. "Listen, Doctor, we should head back to your TARDIS."

"Oh ok then." The Doctor said.

Later at the point, a The Doctor and Attely made to The TARDIS. The Door opens and the both seen Fletch by The Console. "Where's Rallon?" The Doctor asked. Fletch responded by Pointed down the floor. The Doctor went to the Staircase going down level of the Console room, and see Rallon with The Doctor's Possession.

"Oi, What are you Doing?" He yelled out. Rallon turns around and see his Best friend while Carrying The Shield. "Oh I was just Admiring your Inventions, Theta." He replied. The Doctor takes The Shield out of Rallon's Hand and placed back on the Table. "What is it?" Rallon asked.

"The Shield of Khronos, and This is not My Invention." The Doctor replied. "Oh, Then Who did?" He asked. The Doctor turns around and face his old friend. "An Elemental." He replied.

"So What do think, Fletch?" Attely asked. "I don't know how to even to start, I mean The Inside is Bigger than the outside. Is this work by magic?" Fletch said trying to retain from the surrounding. "Actually, The Doctor doesn't Believe in Magic." Attely stated. "When do you Meet Him?" Fletch asked.

"It was like months ago, I saw talking to a Bird-like creature." Attely replied.

"How do you tend to trust him?" He asked. "What if he is like Posey but advanced?"

"He have Compassion and Mercy in Him, that's why, he is nothing close to Posey." Attley replied. She then notice a Medium sized box sitting underneath The Console, Attley bends down and reach for it, she manage to get out as she stands straight holding the Box. "Doctor," She called out to get The Time Lord's Attention. "What is It?" He replied. "I found this Blue Box underneath the thing."

"Blue Box? It seems that this is Boxception." Rallon said trying to make a joke. "Oh Stop That." The Doctor said. "What does it looks like?" He asked.

"Well, It is wooden, and it have Strange Markings on it." She replied. The Doctor still have no idea on what it is. "I should have a look for myself." He went up the stairs to the same level as where Attley and Fletch is. He sees the Box in Attley's hand, when seeing it with his own eyes he know what it is now.

"Oh, that. That is The Matrix Data Slice." The Doctor replied.

"You have a Hard Drive?" Rallon asked as he went up the stairs. "The What?" Fletch asked confused. "A Hard Drive, You know a Device that store Digital Files," Rallon explained. "My Head Hurts now." Attely commented.

The Doctor put his arm around His friend. "Rallon, This is the point of time where TV Don't even Exist Yet." The Doctor explained. Rallon felt really awkward from that. He thinks trying to change the Subject. "Why do you have that?" He asked.

The Doctor takes his arm off of Rallon, went by to Attley and take the box. "Time Previously had this, once it took this TARDIS when I was on Vacation to expose Project: _Sleep No More_." The Doctor explained. "Now My Head Hurts." Rallon commented.

The Doctor gave a sigh of irritation. "Oh, Nevermind." He said, then he began to study it. "I do wonder." He said under his breath.

The Time Lord Place the box on top of the Control Console and went back down stairs, for a moment he came back up but this time with The Shield. "What is That?" Fletch asked.

"Something I am going to find out right now." The Doctor replied. He held up The Shield in front of it staring at it. The Doctor placed The Clockwork Mechanism on top of the Blue Wooden Box. A Sound was heard seems that The Shield is lock in place. The Center of the shield seems to have opening as it form.

The Doctor smiles as he looks at three. "This is quite Progress, now we are getting somewhere." The Doctor said. He grabbed the Box with the shield from the Console and place it on the floor. "What is it suppose to be?" Fletch asked.

"I Don't Know. That's what I want to find out." The Doctor replied as he began reaching towards the hole, then out of nowhere The Doctor start being pulled in.

"Doctor!" Attely Yelled out as she grab hold of his other hand, then she is being pulled. "Rallon will come to the Rescue." He said. "Oh this is not the Time, Rallon." The Doctor said. His entire Arm is inside the box then small portion of his face is started being sucked in.

Rallon began Pulling on to Attley's Arm. Fletch is pulling on Rallon's sides. No matter how many restraining, The Doctor's Body is already half in. "Nothing's Working." Fletch Said. "Fletch, Let Go." Rallon said. "What!" Fletch said. "Just Do It."

Fletch Let's go of the other Time Lord. Rallon reach over and grab The Doctor on the same arm that Attley is Holding on. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Attley I want you to let go." Rallon requested. "Over My Dead Body." Attely said. "I Know what I am doing." The Time Lord said.

"Oh Really, I know what you planning. You're not even using your full grip." Attely stated. Rallon grabbed her hand and pull it away leaving just Rallon who is now being sucked in. "Oh no, you don't" Attely said as she grabbed onto Rallon which leads her to pulled in. "Attely!" Fletch yelled out as he reaches for Attely's Coat resulting him being pulled.

All of them has been sucked into the box with a shield which the gateway have closed, leaving the quietness and emptiness of the TARDIS.


	3. The Lenity Cage

_1.2 - The Lenity Cage_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1** \- A Warm Welcome_

* * *

In The City of Sanity, A Man is walking along on the sidewalk. The Man came across the Blue Police Box, seeing very shocked about like he knows what truly it is.

The Man began walking back from the path he came from, running down the walkway , and take turn to the alleyway. He reaches to the building that previously been encountered by somebody else. The Man opens the door and entered the building.

The Door closed the door behind him. "What made you come here?" A Voice came out of nowhere asking a question. "I Found a Discovery, your Majesty." The Man replied. "Oh Like What?" The Voice said.

"The Doctor, He is here." the Man replied. A manifestation happened in front of the man, seems to have a form of a Dragon. "Really? How do you be Sure?" It asked. "The Blue Box, I saw it." The Man replied.

"His TARDIS." The Dragon creature said as it began laughing. "So he is here then."

"Should we try to catch him then?" The Man asked.

"You fool." The Dark Dragon hissed. "The Doctor may be Small, But he is Dangerous from his Dark History. Saying something like that will get you Killed."

Understood, Your Majesty." The Man said.

* * *

Everything is Dark, a voice began fading in calling out 'Doctor' to it reach to the normal volume. A Vision became vivid showing a Woman with white hair, smiling. "Oh, hey there sleepy head." She said. "Did I went to Heaven?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh Doctor, You always flatter me." She said blushing. The Doctor sat up. "Where Am I, Caleera?" The Doctor asked. "You're inside The Hard Drive." Caleera replied.

"Really?" The Doctor said in surprised. "Are you real?" He asked as he placed his hand on Caleera's Cheek, she smiles and places her hand on The Doctor's. "Of Course I am." She replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" The Time Lord asked. "My New Home?" Caleera replied. "Oh Caleera, if you need a place to stay you could stay with the TARDIS along with me." The Doctor said.

"I Don't want to be a burden." Caleera replied.

"You? A Burden? Caleera you are always welcome aboard The TARDIS, even know we are in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. Caleera release some chuckle. "Thank You Theta." She said as she planted a kiss on The Doctor's Forehead.

"Where are the others?" The Doctor asked. "They are right here." Cleera replied showing the other three laying on the ground, Rallon is lying against a tree. They also began to wake up. "Woah Where are we?" Fletch asked. "The Place seems very Orange." Attely said. then she looks down at the ground. "Red Grass?"

"How did we get to Gallifrey?" Rallon asked The Doctor. "No, we are not, We are inside The Matrix Data Slice." The Time Lord replied. "Which is your fault." Attely Said, as she punches the Time Lord on the Arm, Rallon cried in pain. "What was that for?" Rallon asked, as rubbing his hand. "For getting into this mess." Attely replied in irritation. "Hey, it was part of a Plan." Rallon said.

"Oh, Then Enlighten me Rallon, What is this so called plan?" The Doctor said. "It's a Work in progress." Rallon replied to his friend.

"Please tell me if you know how to get out of here, Doctor?" Fletch asked. "Ok." The Doctor said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest leaving with silence surrounding the group. "Well.." Fletch said breaking the Silence."You Told me that I will Tell you If I know." The Doctor said.

Caleera Place her hat on The Time Lord's Face. "Sorry for my Swain, He can be a sassy man." She said. "I'm Caleera by the way."

"Hello, I'm.." Attely gonna introduce but cut off from Caleera. "Attley Grimshaw, Fletch Gray, and Rallonwashatellaraw, I Know." Caleera said with a smile. The Doctor takes the hat out of his face looking very surprised about that. "And How do you know that?" He asked.

"Oh My Dear Doctor, I guess our separation made you forget that I am The Daughter of Time." Caleera said. "No, No, No, I still have knowledge about that, it's just there is no way that you know about this till now." The Doctor said.

"Ok Mister Smart guy, You are correct." Caleera admits it. "I have been doing my exploration once we first landed on this world." She claimed. "First?" The Doctor quoted in confusion.

"So, About this Place." Attely stated.

"Ah Yes, Well I didn't Imagine Gallifrey." The Doctor Claimed. He looks at his old colleague. "Rallon." He called him out. "Hey, Don't look at me, I didn't do it." He claimed. "It has to be you. You always tend to blame on people."

"Well, It's not." the Doctor defending himself. He began to think about something as he slowly began to turn and face to Caleera. "It's You." The Doctor claimed.

"Guilty." She said. "Yes, I caught you red-handed." The Doctor said playing along. Caleera smiles full of pride. She looks at Attley and Fletch that seems to be looking at The Doctor, Studying him, which she did look back at. "Doctor, You wouldn't mind taking Rallon, and you both explore."

"Sure, Why not." The Doctor said. "But I don't feel like too." Rallon complains. "Too Bad." The Doctor said as he pulls him by the shoulders, and they both began walking down the hill they are on. Caleera waves her hand to the point the two Time Lord cannot be seen.

Caleera turns around to face the two. "Now, something seems to be troubling you two." She said. "How you know?" Fletch asked. "I can tell by the look in guy's eyes." Caleera replied.

Attely looks at Fletch. "Well I don't know about you, but to me, She is Right." She turns her head back to the white-haired woman. "The Doctor seems to Recognize Us." Attley said.

"I don't see what you mean, He seems to know you two very well." Caleera Stated. "Well, That's the point. The Doctor acts like that he just met up." Attely said.

"Interesting." Caleera said. Sat right down on the ground with her legs crossed. "Tell me more."

"I Met The Doctor at a Park, I didn't know Him, But He knew me." Attely stated. "Months later, I met him again in the alley with a griffin creature, and the rest is history." Attley explained.

"I see." Caleera said. "Ok Fletch What about you?"

Fletch rubs his arm gently. "Well I First met him when I was Young, I thought he was like my Imaginary friend since he comes every time when I'm Scared." Fletch explained his Story of how he met the Doctor.

"Scared of What, You can't leave out small details." Caleera said. Fletch let out a sigh. "When I was scared of The Dark."

"What you mean by Dark?" Caleera asked. Fletch doesn't understand, what she meant by that. "I don't know what you mean by that." He said.

"I think I know replied." Attley replied. "I remember that He said that the Shadows were in this Time Storm, Dark Itself escape before The Storm happened." She Roughly explained.

From all the acknowledge that The Time Keeper has gathered. She understood what the human is saying. "Oh, Dear." Caleera said with a concerned tone.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2** \- Past, Present, and Future _

* * *

"So this Caleera, Who is she?" Rallon asked. "Just a Friend." The Doctor replied immediately. "One of the Academy?" His friend asked.

"She is not from Gallifrey, Rallon?" The Renegade stated. "Tell me Rallon what do remember?" He asked.

"Of What?" Rallon said. "To the point when we took a TARDIS." The Doctor stated. "Well, It was actually an SARDIT." Rallon corrected. "Whatever, what do you know?"

"Well, There was me, you, and Millennia. We were in this weird looking place with large toys and then I was here." Rallon explained. "And Have you seen Millennia?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Rallon replied. "Theta, we need to find her." He said. "Stop calling me that." The Doctor demanded. "But Will try to do something about that."

They both heard The Doctor's name being called from the upper area of the hill. "Now let's see what Caleera want." The Doctor said as both Time Lord began walking up the hill.

* * *

The Three came up the hill where the other three are. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. "I haven been speaking with these gents about something." Caleera replied.

"Oh Really, about what?" The Doctor said.

"Well, They claimed that they have met you before, like way before." Caleera explained. The Doctor crossed his arm in front of his chest. "Go On." The Doctor said.

"Attley said That You met her before She met you at the Alleyway." Caleera explained. "Fletch here claimed that he first met you when he was a Child."

"I don't have any knowledge of those meetings." The Doctor claimed. The Time Keeper snaps her fingers. "As I thought. The Doctor From The later future met you guys in the Past." Caleera explained with an exciting tone in her voice.

Fletch and Attley look at The Woman, looking so fuddled on their faces. Having no idea on what she just said. "How you can just stay there all in silence? Oh, I know It is very stunning."

The Doctor came by placing both of his hand on The Time Keeper's shoulder. "My Dear, They're only children." The Doctor said.

"Hey, I'm Eighteen." Fletch claimed. "And I'm Sixteen." Attley said. "Ok! They're Only Human." The Doctor rephrasing his words. "But I don't see how this relevant to anything."

"Ah Well Apparently when Fletch was young, he was afraid of the dark." Caleera stated.

"Every child is afraid of the dark." The Doctor commented.

"Doctor, It has a connection to when we met at the alleyway, and about the Time Storm." Attely said.

"You see Doctor, from the information that Attley giving me; Not only they lost their forms from the time storm, But They too been Time Traveling, and One Victim." She finishes as she points at Fletch.

"Oh, Dear." The Doctor said. "That's what I said." Caleera said. "Caleera, Is there any way of getting out of here?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, There is." The Time Keeper replied with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4** \- The Shades_

* * *

Outside of The Mostly cloudy sky, as raven black fur Dragon creatures can be seen scattered around the isolated land, once fly towards the biggest one in the group. "What is it?" It asked. "We got the Time Lord." The Other Dragon creature replied. "How?"

"He just openly wanted to be captured." It explained more. "Bring him here." The Leader demanded. "As you wish." It said as he flew away. Moments later Two Dragon creatures came by carrying The Doctor, they dropped him a couple of feet on the ground in front of the Leader. the Time Lord looks up and see The Leader.

"Oh, you must be the Chieftain of the group." The Doctor said. It Lowers its level to The Time Lord. "What do you want, Doctor?" The Leader asked. "What Do I want? I know you lot have been looking for me, so I should be asking you that." The Doctor stated. "Wise, as always." The Leader said. It began to notice that The Time Lord seems to be holding a Blue Wooden Box with markings on each side.

"What is that you holding?" It asked. "Oh, this? It's just nothing. It is a Gift from me to You. I Call it _The Lenity Cage._ " The Doctor replied. "The Lenity Cage, Huh? If It's from you, then you should open it." The Leader suggested.

"Then It is not much of a Gift, I made it just for you." The Doctor explained. "The Leader Smiles. "We just be on the safe sides, we know how you are Doctor." It said. The Time Lord Shrugged his shoulders. He places his hand on top of the box and pulled the lid open. The Time Lord looks into the box.

"Oh, I guess this why I am terrible when it comes to giving gifts because this is empty." The Doctor Said as he shows the emptiness inside the box towards the Leader.


	4. The Sanity Shade

_1.3 - The Sanity Shade_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _\- What Now?_

* * *

In The Doctor's Empty TARDIS, an opening appears then the group came through the opening all at once like the being thrown. They all landed on the floor, groaning from the pain they are feeling as the opening closes. "Caleera, can you make more landing of feet." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Caleera said. They all getting up and brushing themselves off. "So I guess we are back at your TARDIS." Fletch said. "Yes, we are." The Doctor said as he picks up the Disk from The Box and walks to the console, and place the disk on the console.

"So, What Now?" Attely asked being on the other side of the console on where the Time Lord is. "Since The Shadows are back, who knows what they are causing."

The Doctor turns around and looks at the doors, he began walking towards the door and opens inwards. He held up his hand setting flat to see if there is any rain drop. "No Rain." The Doctor claimed. "Of Course, it wasn't since we got in here." Attely said.

"Yeah, Yeah." The Doctor said. "How is it out there?" Fletch asked. The Time Lord looks around the surrounding, by the walkways, the road, and also seeing people walking around. "It seems very normal to me." The Doctor replied. He looks and spotted something that is not normal on a telephone wire. It is black, shape like a bird but some kind of Tar monster, that have a big single eye located on the stomach staring right back at The Time Lord.

"Well, there is something you don't see every day." The Doctor said to himself. The Doctor closed the door behind him and walking back to the console. "I think we need to be away for awhile." The Doctor said as he pressing some buttons. "Why what you see?" Attley asked.

"I'm really not sure of, it was like a bird, but yet it's not." The Doctor replied. "Oh, I know what you are talking about I saw one of those as well." Rallon stated. "Is it The Shadows?" He asked.

"No, it's not, It is something else." Attely replied to Rallon. The Doctor Pulls down The Lever which made The Ship began to take off. "Where are we going?" Caleera asked.

The Renegade Time Lord walks among with group. "I have an Idea, If we are dealing with Dark's Children, maybe I could Reason with them." The Doctor explained. "Reason with them?" Caleera questions. "There is no reason with them." She claimed.

The Doctor stammers a bit. "Well that is true but, I did reason with Dark, I even reason with The Electromancer." He said as walking towards the staircase. "I Thought The Electromancer was imprisoned." Caleera stated. The Doctor Flinched once The Time Keeper said that.

The Time Lord Slowly turns his head, revealing is Guilty face towards Caleera. "I guess you have no knowledge about that." The Doctor said.

Caleera crosses her arms in front of her chest and Cocked an eyebrow. "I will explain that later." The Doctor said as he began walking down the Staircase, and into the lower levels of the corridors. Caleera walks towards to edge of the higher level of the control room and rested her arms on the rails. "So if you gonna Reason with them. How are you gonna do that?" She asked.

The Doctor comes back holding an orange Space suit. "Well not by words since that failed." He replied. "What you think?" He asked as he showing the suit and spins around once with it. "Color's a bit Boisterous." Caleera said.

"I think it Brings out my eyes." The Doctor proudly claimed. "Makes my Eyes Hurt." Caleera said as she walks away from the edge. The Doctor dropped his arms in disappointment, and then his head.

* * *

Back at The City of Sanity, The Mysterious but yet Monstrous Bird creature saw The Blue Police Box Dematerializes from the spot where it was looking at, from the telephone wire, it began to flyway.

* * *

In The Doctor's TARDIS, the Time Lord is wearing the Spacesuit walking towards the door carrying . "Ok as I am gone, I don't want you guys wondering inside my TARDIS, Matter of fact stay very still, Don't even breath." The Doctor said. Attley and Fletch looked concern on their face. "Ok, You can breath but Small Breath." The Doctor said.

Attley and Fletch gave thumps up with a weak smile. The Doctor responded with a thumbs up and a big smile on his face. He opens the door, step out of the Time Machine as the door closed behind him.

The Time Lady watches the Doctor on some kind of planet through the TARDIS Monitor, she let's out of sigh. Rallon turns to her and notices the depressing look on her face. "Are you ok?" Rallon asked.

Caleera gently and vaguely shaking her head. "Oh it's nothing, It just the Negative feeling about seeing The Doctor for the first since long time ago." She replied. "That's all."

The Doctor came back in the Time Machine, closing the door behind him, and began walking towards the console where he places the box, and then he took off the helmet. "Well, That was fun." He said.

"Doctor, Would you mind tell us on why you went out there?" Fletch asked.

"The Lenity." The Doctor replied. "The Lenity?" Attley asked confused.

"Yes, Inside this box are sentient energy beings, they are part of my plan." The Doctor explain more. "I will take this box to their leader."

"How? There is no way they will fall for this." Attely stated. "As Long, if there is a bait, and since I am The Bait."

"What!?" Caleera said. "Hear me out." The Doctor said. "They are not After me, They are Looking for me because I have the Knowledge on where their creator is." The Time Lord explained.

"Do You know where it is?" Caleera asked. "No Idea, but they don't know." The Doctor replied. "Of Course, you are winging it." The Time Keeper stated. "Oh Brave Heart, Caleera soon all of this will be all over." The Doctor said.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _\- The Shades_

* * *

Outside of The Mostly cloudy sky, as raven black fur Dragon creatures can be seen scattered around the isolated land, once fly towards the biggest one in the group. "What is it?" It asked. "We got the Time Lord." The Other Dragon creature replied. "How?"

"He just openly wanted to be captured." It explained more. "Bring him here." The Leader demanded. "As you wish." It said as he flew away. Moments later Two Dragon creatures came by carrying The Doctor, they dropped him a couple of feet on the ground in front of the Leader. the Time Lord looks up and see The Leader.

"Oh, you must be the Chieftain of the group." The Doctor said. It Lowers its level to The Time Lord. "What do you want, Doctor?" The Leader asked. "What Do I want? I know you lot have been looking for me, so I should be asking you that." The Doctor stated. "Wise, as always." The Leader said. It began to notice that The Time Lord seems to be holding a Blue Wooden Box with markings on each sides.

"What is that you holding?" It asked. "Oh, this? It's just nothing. It is a Gift from me to You. I Call it _The Lenity Cage._ " The Doctor replied. "The Lenity Cage, Huh? If It's from you, then you should open it." The Leader suggested.

"Then It is not much of a Gift, I made it just for you." The Doctor explained. "The Leader Smiles. "We just be on the safe sides, we know how you are Doctor." It said. The Time Lord Shrugged his shoulders. He places his hand on top of the box and pulled the lid open. The Time Lord looks into the box.

"Oh, I guess this why I am terrible when it comes to giving gifts because this is empty." The Doctor Said as he shows the emptiness inside the box towards the Leader.

"Really?" The Leader said as it takes the box from the Time Lord, and take along for itself and then back at The Time Lord. "It is really empty." It claimed.

"Yes it is, I thought that there will be something inside of it." The Doctor said. The Leader tossed the box behind it. "Hey! I work hard on those Gallifreyan Symbols."

The Creature Stomps its feet which Silence The Time Lord and leans towards the Time Lord. "What are you up to, Time Lord?" It asked. "Nothing really, That's all I wanted to give you." The Doctor replied innocently.

"Don't you lie to me, You know why you are here." The Leader said. "Oh, I want to hear about it." The Doctor said. "It's obviously, We want Info about the location of our Creator." The Leader said.

"To be Honest; I really don't know." The Doctor claimed. "We are no fools, Doctor." The Leader said not believing on the words that come out of The Time Lord's Mouth. "I swear." The Doctor said.

"Then You have no use." The Leader said. as it seems to prepare to Kill The Time Lord. Out of nowhere The Leader been restrained by the brethren. "What is This? What is Going On?" It asked.

"Sorry to say but when I say the box was empty, well I lied, It was filled with Non-Corporeal Species; The Lenity." The Doctor explained. "They have entered their mind, and they now know their mistake, so Did Dark."

"You Trick Me." The Leader said. "To Protect you." The Doctor finishes.

* * *

Attely, Fletch, Rallon, and Caleera are waiting for The Doctor outside. Attley and Rallon are on the lookout for the Time Lord, for moments later they spotted him. The Doctor is riding with The Dark Dragon which is landing in front of them, The Time Lord hopped off and began petting The Dragon.

Caleera smiles. "It seems that it has been taken care of?" She asked. "Yes, it has, I think You don't have to worried about them.. for you guys." The Doctor claimed.

"I guess this is Goodbye." Attley said. "I'm afraid so." The Doctor said. Out of nowhere, Attely began hugging The Time Lord. It through The Doctor off guard. "Um.. Attley"

"Yes, Doctor?" She responded. "You're Hugging me." The Time Lord stated. "Oh." Attley breaks the hug. "Sorry about that."

Fletch walks towards The Time Lord and held out his hand for a handshake. The Doctor Grip on The Featherbrain's hand, and began moving up and down. "Being seeing you again?" Flech asked.

"Maybe, If I will remember." The Doctor replied as a joke. Fletch chuckled a little. "Well, I hope so." He said as he takes his leave The Doctor watches both Fletch and Attley began to leave. "Oh Keep your eyes out for shadows." The Doctor said.

"Will do." Attley replied. The Doctor Chuckles, then the smile on his face began fading away. Rallon walks up next to the Renegade. "We Could have told her." Rallon said. "We Couldn't, It will disrupt the Web of Time." The Doctor explained. "But she Will Find out, She will."

Rallon didn't say anything from that, he began walking back towards The Doctor's TARDIS. "Oh, Attley I am So Sorry. " The Doctor said to himself.


End file.
